New Powers, & Friends
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: The group come across someone really different then they have ever known and do not know how to handle it this time. Who is this girl and what does she have to do with the group? Under construction
1. Prologue

**Reading over all of my other stories, I thought of trying out a Prologue to explain the story a bit. This takes place before the club scene. I do hope that everyone enjoys this part of the story.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that relates to the television show Mutant X. I do own the rights to the song **Invisible**.

* * *

**Prologue**

(Red Dragon's Bar/Club)

(Dressing Room)

Kris was so happy it was finally her time to shine after a few years trying to get up on stage. She had been working there ever since she finished school, knowing at the time it would be the best. She wanted to stay low as long as she could, knowing also that people were going to be looking for her, once they figured out she was done school, and would have no problem finding her. It would be a blast if she wasn't found out by Adam in where she was also. It didn't take long to lose the guards that she knew that he had people watching over her the whole time. It didn't take long to get all her stuff on. And she loved her outfit.

She was wearing a brand new outfit that she had bought a couple of days ago for a date she never went on. ON her feet she wore a nice pair of white stiletto white boots, with silver straps going up the front in criss-crossing before ending in s small bow. On her left knee was a scar that started right below her knee to just above. On her bottom half she wore a short snow leopard printed leather skirt, on top she wore a tank top with the same pattern and it stopped just above her belly button. Between the top and skirt you could see two different tattoos. They were both belonging to the cat family; one was a melanistic jaguar, and a white Albino Jaguar. She also had a vest jacket on top; you could also see more tattoos and all of them on her arms. Her right arm was home to a blood red python, which wound its way around her arm with the tail starting from the middle of her hand to her neck. With the mouth almost looking like it was about to pierce her neck. On her left bicep was a White tiger and its cub, she also had a wolf tattoo between her shoulder blades.

Her hair was up in a braided bun, with sparkles throughout. Her makeup was smart and simple but also dark to accent some parts like her eyes more for when she up on stage. She was just about to get up and head out to the stage when someone walked in. In the mirror she saw who it was and didn't like it one bit.

"You're supposed to be dead last I heard," Kris said, turning around in the seat, "I heard your powers took over you when you were in the Mutant X complex."

"Yah well no one can get rid of me that easily," the guy replied, "Plus I need your help to get to Shalimar."

"No you don't plus I have to go now."

With that she left and didn't look back at him. She stopped at the stairs leading up onto the stage and waited for them to call her up. As soon as they did she ran up on stage and got to the middle. She started her song noticing that he was still there, but standing at the back of the room.

"**I'm Standing in a busy crowed**

**Watching people walk on by, well I'm standing still**

**Acting like there's so much to miss that's happening around us**

**Like you're not there at all, and everything is turning to stone**

**Soon it's going to be my turn, to break through the hold,**

Chorus:

**It's my very own life**

**Time for me to take it all back from the shadow**

**I'm not invisible anymore, and can finally see what's going on**

**Here I am standing strong, my turn to shine my brightest**

**Invisibility of the unknown is gone for good****"**

She was happy when she saw him leaving and was really hoping that he wouldn't come back. Though in the back of her mind she knew he would be at some point. Yet when she wasn't thinking about him she was having a blast being up on the stage.

"**Feels like nobody who are close cares**

**Nobody to hold you close, and say that everything is fine**

**When you need it the most and feel like there's nowhere to turn**

**Nobody cares where you are, and your drowning to fight free**

**Or knowing what you're doing to yourself, and scared to find help**

**It's my very own life**

**Time for me to take it all back from the shadow**

**I'm not invisible anymore, and can finally see what's going on**

**Here I am standing strong, my turn to shine my brightest**

**Invisibility of the unknown is gone for good**

**Feels like I'm on my own when I really need someone**

**Nobodies there when I need them the most and I'm getting scared**

**To many secrets are being hidden, I'm losing myself to the uncertain**

**To scared to let them out, and knowing how to deal with them when it counts**

**Somebody open my eyes to the truth and the knowledge of help"**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue of the story.

Serenity


	2. Interesting Information Found Out

**

* * *

**

Hey everybody, I have finally had a chance to work on this. I do hope you like it even better than the original piece. I have been working on a story that I won' be putting on the internet, but I would like to make it into a series and sell it. Well hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, the X-men, and I don't own any of the powers. Though I do own Angel and Kristiana (aka Kris)**

**Total amount of reviews for original: 7 Word count: 1,613**

* * *

"_**Someone singing"**_

"**Someone talking on the other side of the phone line/ comm. ring"**

'_Thought's'_

* * *

Episode One: Introduction

(Red Dragon's Bar/Club)

"Hey Kris can I have another beer?" Ben Sparks asked, coming off of the dance floor, and grabbing a seat at the bar.

"Sure ... here you go," Kris said, handing him one; after popping off the lid.

Just then Jake Small entered with a group of friends; that she didn't recognize and it was very weird for her to not know anyone who hanged out with him. When they all got into the bar/club, they headed straight for the bar. They each took a stool and put in their orders of hard core drinks. Soon they quickly got into talking about different things they would be doing for the next few days that they had off. She found it interesting in what he was thinking of doing. Though someone caught her attention and she knew she had to do something before he came up to talk to her. She couldn't let anyone know he was still alive, becausei she didn't know what would happen if they did and didn't want to go there.

"Hey Jake what can I get you, and your friends?" Kris asked, watching him walk out the back door, and quietly let a breath out.

"Hey yourself... can we please get six beers and a dance with me later on tonight," He answered, putting on his best smile he could muster, noticing that he would have to talk to Adam Kane about her and that he thought something was going on.

"Coming right up," She replied, with a slight laugh.

"Hey, how do you know her?" Shalimar Fox asked, leaning onto Brennan Mulwray, when she wasn't facing them.

"She just graduated from collage 4 years ago," Jake answered, grabbing onto the beer once it was handed to him.

"How old was she?" Brennan asked, not realizing that Kris was right behind him.

"Right now she's twenty-two, she graduated from university at the age of eighteen , she's been working here ever since then," Jake replied, taking a sip of his drink, and laughing when she walked out after giving a goofy look towards him when she heard Brennan's remark.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

"Have any of you guys seen Kris, she said she was going to the rest room about fifteen minutes ago, then she would be right back?" Jake asked., he hated it when she disappeared on him. That was when she always seemed to have found trouble and he would have to find some way of keeping it from Adam.

"Nope, not since the two of you were dancing," Lexa Pierce answered, leaning on Jesse Kilmartin.

* * *

(Alleyway behind the Club/Bar)

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to fight, out in public?" Kris asked, well standing up on a garbage dumpster. She wasn't very happy in sensing a fight about to happen behind the club, especially just before she was about to go up on stage and do her main part. She loved it when she was able be on stage and these people were going to pay in stopping her from doing her fun.

"Who are you, and how did you find us?" Rogue asked, kneeling after a stray shot of ice was sent her way.

"Oh... my name is Kris Wolfe, and I found you, because I'm a feline, canine, and dragon feral," Kris replied.

"Well, let's see if that's true," Piro said, as he sent fire her way. He had heard a lot about the strange mutants and didn't like what he had heard. It didn't sound like they were anything like his kind, and hated that they could co-exist in the open if they really wanted to. At the same time it sounded like they could also have just as much trouble as them, when it came to keeping their secrets.

Just as he did so she quickly backed up into a corner really fast. At the same time her eyes went gold, with flecks of red, silver, and blue. She hated that she reacted like this to fire because at the same time she found it really fascinating.

"Someone please put this out!" Kristiana screamed, in fright.

"Hey Storm can you put that out?" Jean Gray asked, trying to find out who the girl was, but couldn't get a reading.

"Yah I can," She answered, just then it started to rain.

"How about we put her on ice?" Ice man, said, sending icicles at her.

No matter how fast she tried to run, she couldn't out run the ice. Just when she was finally frozen, everybody came out.

"Why, did you do that?" Emma deLauro asked, after sensing the area Kris's fright was coming from.

"Because she's a lab mutant," Silver Streak said.

'_How dare they say I'm a lab mutant,'_ Kristiana thought. _'I'm nothing like my sister.' _The more her anger grew the warmer her body was getting.

"Everybody ... don't ask any questions, but get behind something, that is a solid object," Jake said, just as the ice started to crack.

Just as everybody, was behind something, all the pieces of ice went everywhere. Kristiana started panting before she talked into her comm. ring.

"**Adam I need your help,****"** Kristiana said, gasping for air.

"**Guys bring Kris in, also bring the X-Men in as well, Charles is here already,****"** Adam replied.

* * *

(Sanctuary)

Well Adam was doing a body scan on Kristiana the team were talking with the X-man. The main difference that they found out was, the X-man team were born with their powers, but mutant X got their powers, in a lab. They were so deep in the conversation; that they didn't notice Adam, and Charles come in.

After about ten minutes, Adam finally got everybody's attention. He waited for whoever weren't there to get to the room. When everybody was finally there Adam started to talk.

"Kristiana will be fine, she has many bruises, and cuts, but other than that she should be okay," Adam said, "She has many different types of powers. They are pretty much all the same as all other mutant's out there and many more."

"Like what types of powers, Adam?" Emma asked.

"There's also other types of magical people out there, like for instant, witch's, they have powers like, freezing time, levitating themselves, astro projection, and many more," Adam answered.

"Also she can orb, and heal other people,... including herself." Charles added.

"That's so cool," Kitty said.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Adam told them that Kris fell into a coma. Jake stayed with her, the whole time. The only time he left, was to have supper.

"We need you Kristiana, even Adam does, and he said you're more powerful then Ashlock, "Jake said," Your sis needs to know that you're alive, as well."

* * *

(In Side Kristiana's Head)

"_Who are you?" Kris asked, when she couldn't remember the voice she was hearing. She didn't really like it that way either._

"_My name is Gabriel Ashlock, and you are the most powerful witch and mutant, and I want you to join my team, and me," He answered, trying hard not to show her who he was._

"_Sure but at a price, you have to erase my memories, and put in the ones you want," Kris answered._

"_How old are you?" He asked._

"_I'm 22," She answered._

* * *

(Med Lab)

"Why did you call her Kristiana and who's her sister?" Kitty asked, walking in.

"I have to wait for Adam and Kris to say its okay, for me to tell you," Jake said.

The two of them had stayed by her side, until two in the morning. Not long after that, Shalimar came in, and said they should go to bed, and she would watch her. So both Jake and Kitty went to bed.

* * *

(Same Time in Kristiana's Head)

_They kept on talking about how he would get Kris away from the team. They ended up deciding having someone call for help. Wanting to be put into the underground, but there would be a whole bunch of other people in the shadows. At the last moment they would, snatch her._

"_As much as I would like to stay, but I should get out of this coma," Kris stated._

"_Sure… see you in a while," He replied._

* * *

(Back At the Med Lab)

"Kris we need you to wake up now, we need answers," Shalimar said, almost getting impatient

"I need everybody in here, now," Kris said, snapping her eyes open.

"What is it Kristiana?" Adam asked, walking in everybody behind him.

"Gabriel is still alive," Kris answered.

* * *

**Hey that's it for now; I hope you all liked it. Please send some reviews good or bad. Any type of review is welcomed with open arms.**

**Serenity**


	3. Important Author Note

Hello all readers,

This is being posted with all of my stories that have not been completed. I am really sorry that I have not updated in so long with new chapters. I have read one authors' profile page and she has said one of the things that they don't like is when someone starts a story and leaves long updates in between and this has brought my stories to my attention.

I have been writing new chapters for all of my stories, but in doing so after so long I don't know if they have all added up with the previous chapters so I will be doing a lot more reading of what I have posted so far and then writing the new chapters. I have not forgotten them all together.

Currently I have also been taking on-line courses through University of Guelph since spring of 2011 which has taken up a lot of time. I apologize for those who have put a favourite and follow on them I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

Serenity


End file.
